Aprendendo a Viver
by Andrezzah
Summary: Ela nunca pensou em ter irmãos até que sua mãe decide se casar, lhe dando não um mais três irmãos, muita confusão, e romance é claro, com um pouquinho de lição de vida. CAP NOVO ON ;*
1. Tentativas

Fanfic inspirada em outras fanfics qualquer semelhante, pode ser mera coincidência. Rs, mas também é proveniente de um sonho que tive.

Obs.: Essa história vai ser narrada de duas maneiras, narrador e narrador personagem, ou seja, uma hora eu vou narrar, mas em alguns momentos os próprios personagens iram narra - lá. Espero que gostem.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Eram nove da manha Sakura, acabara de acordar, vestiu um blusão cinza, e uma calça um tanto larga, desceu para a cozinha encontrou a mãe terminando de preparar o café da manha.

__ Até que enfim, você acordou! – Exclamou Hataky Haruno, mãe de Sakura.

__ Mãe faz por menos, eu estou de férias.

__ Tecnicamente você vai estar muito tempo férias, já que você já terminou a escola.

__ Mas ai vem o vestibular, faculdade e o trabalho, me deixa aproveitar as férias.

__ Vamos deixar esse papo pra lá, tenho uma surpresa pra você.

__ Aé. Qual? – a menina perguntava sem interesse.

__ Vamos sair hoje à noite. Quero que você conheça um amigo meu.

__ Amigo ou namorado?

__ Sakura!

__ Que é mãe, você sempre diz que vai conhecer um amigo, começa a namorar, e sempre dar errado.

__ Mas agora é diferente.

Sakura levantou-se e levando a loça até a pia disse:

__ Já ouvi isso antes.

__ Eu garanto que agora é diferente, nós vamos jantar na casa dele.

__ É pelo ao menos, agora subiu o nível, agora é na casa dele.

__ Sakura quer parar.

A menina que estava de costas para a mãe virou-se.

__ Mãe eu só quero o seu bem, to cansada de ficar vendo você tentar, tentar e sempre sair triste da história. Mas fala ai, como ele é, tem família?

__ Ele tem três filhos, dois meninos e uma menina. Um de 23, o do meio tem 19 anos e a menor tem 16.

__ Que bom.

__ Ele é alto, bonito, rico, e muito sério.

__ E...

__ Odeio quando você fala com esse sarcasmo.

A menina respirou fundo, para não ter que gritar com a mãe.

__ Ta mãe, que horas vai ser esse jantar?

__ As oito, e, por favor, coloca uma roupa direita.

__ Eu já estou fazendo demais, indo nesse jantar, não controla o que eu vou vesti.

__ Eu só quero que você se arrume, não agüento mais ver você usando esses roupões que nem são do seu tamanho.

Bufando a menina subiu para seu quarto.

Hataky não sabia mais o que fazer com a filha desde que o pai morreu, ela age desse jeito, rebelde, só vestia aquelas roupas estranhas, ela só queria o bem da filha, e estava tentando ao máximo ser uma boa mãe, mas parecia que tudo o que ela fazia não estava dando certo, mas tinha certeza de que agora, conseguira.

À tarde, Hataky havia saído para resolver alguns assuntos no trabalho e Sakura aproveitou para visitar sua melhor amiga, Ichigo, não gostava muito do lugar onde ela morava e trabalhava, mas sabia da situação da amiga e entendia as decisões da amiga. O estabelecimento estava vazio, sendo só movimentado pelas funcionárias. O local se chamava Sexy's Dreams, era um local frequentado por solteirões, bonitos, ricos, e acima de tudo homens casados e cansados de suas esposas (nunca façam isso) Ichigo além de trabalhar como garçonete, de vez em quando era solicitada como acompanhante, só não fazia algo mais (acho que vocês sabem o que?), pois por um milagre sua tia não permitia ainda, apesar de já ter idade para isso.

Ao ver a rosada entrar no estabelecimento, Ichigo correu para abraçar a amiga.

__ Agora eu me senti importante.

A morena sorriu. __ Senti sua falta.

__ Também senti a sua.

__ Então o qual o problema?

__ Como você sabe que eu vim chorar as minhas mágoas com você.

__ Te conheço, você esta falando com muito sarcasmo.

Sakura olhou para Ichigo, a morena a conhecia tão bem. Encaminharam-se para uma mesa distante no imenso salão.

__ Então o que aconteceu?

__ Minha mãe e suas tentativas.

__ Outro jantar?

__ Sim, eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu quero que ela seja feliz, mas já ta enchendo o saco.

__ Dá outra chance pra ela, vai que agora dar certo.

__ Duvido...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Esse capítulo foi pequeno, foi só para vocês terem consciência, do que vai acontecer, espero que tenham gostado e please, continue acompanhando, e deixando reviews é claro...

Bjoo ;*


	2. Apresentações

Segundo Capítulo já a mostra... Agora os personagens vão começar a narrar, mostrando eles mesmos seus sentimentos e pensamentos... Claro com algumas intervenções minhas.

Espero que gostem.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

__ Sakura anda logo!

__ Já to indo mãe.

__ Pela demora espero que esteja escolhendo uma roupa boa.

__ Eu vou me vesti do jeito que eu devo me vesti.

Cansada de esperar pela filha a senhora Haruno desceu. Sentou no sofá com todo cuidado para não estragar o vestido novo que comprara, o mesmo era preto, tomara que caia que chegava até o joelho, seu cabelo estava solto com pequenos cachos nas pontas e sua maquiagem era leve.

Minutos depois Sakura desceu, não estava vestida do jeito que a mãe esperava, um belo vestido e um sapato de salto alto, mas estava apresentável, com uma calça skiny, all star preto, sempre all star, e uma blusa que deixava um de seus ombros a mostra, lápis de olho preto que realçava seus belos olhos verdes e seus cabelos rosa soltos num estilo bagunçado.

A campanhia tocou, a senhora Haruno estava ansiosa para que sua filha e o homem que esperava se casar se conhecessem. Abriu a porta com um sorriso meig campanhia tocou, lçava seus belos olhos verdes, e as muitas pulseiras que usava no punho., de aara no no rosto, convidou o homem para entrar.

__ Bom essa é minha filha Haruno Sakura. – Hataky apontava para a menina que estava sentada no sofá, à mesma olhou-o de cima a baixo. Ele, por sua vez, olhou-a com uma expressão de reprovação, mas procurou conter-se afinal, não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas apesar de já estar pensando de que não mudaria muito seu conceito sobre a menina.

Chegando perto dela, estendeu-lhe a mão como um ato, formal.

__ Boa Noite, sou Uchiha Fugaku.

__ Boa Noite. – Sakura disse, mas não apertou a mão dele.

O silêncio predominou por longos minutos, Hataky já estava se sentindo constrangida.

__ E então vamos?

__ Vamos. – Fugaku disse sério.

Não demoraram muito para chegarem à mansão Uchiha, era uma casa imensa, Sakura não podia negar, estava impressionada, mas não deixaria transparecer.

Fugaku mandou uma de suas empregadas chamarem seus filhos, não demorou muito para que três belos jovens aparecessem. Posicionados um do lado do outro Fugaku os apresentou.

__ A do meio é Uchiha Karin minha filha mais nova, no canto esquerdo Uchiha Itachi meu filho mais velho, e espero que seja meu herdeiro, e no canto direito Uchiha Sasuke.

__ Prazer em conhecê-los a propósito meu nome é Haruno Hataky e essa é Haruno Sakura.

Os três filhos de Fugaku eram lindos Sakura notara isso, a menina era muito detalhista, e observava cada um deles. Karin usava um vestido azul que contrastava com seus olhos também azuis, Itachi usava um terno cinza, e tinha os cabelos longos e olhos pretos, já Sasuke usava um terno preto, tinha o cabelo bagunçado que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos ônix, que por sua vez não parava de encara a menina de cabelos róseos.

A empregada aparecera na sala anunciando que o jantar já estava servido, todos se encaminharam para a sala de jantar, e comeram silenciosamente.

Depois do jantar, cada um foi para um canto Itachi e Karin foram para seus quartos Sasuke havia sumido, Fugaku e Hataky foram para o escritório do mesmo.

**Sakura Pov's On**

Ótimo todo mundo sai e me deixa aqui sozinha, sabia que esse jantar ia ser uma bosta.

Já que não tem nada pra fazer vou andar por ai, do jeito que essa casa é grande, talvez eu até me perca.

Estava na parte de trás da casa onde havia uma piscina que, diga-se de passagem, era enorme, daria umas quatro da minha aqui, sem exagero, tinha também um jardim muito bonito devo dizer, e uma área com uma churrasqueira. É, eles eram mesmo ricos.

Passei por uma porta que sem mentira era preta, como eu sou um cadinho curiosa, cadinho, além de ser fora de moda não expressa o quanto eu sou curiosa, hahaha, decidi entrar para ver o que tinha lá.

Estava tudo escuro demorei alguns minutos para encontrar o interruptor, mas assim que ascendi à luz não acreditei no que estava vendo, parecia que o mundo da música tinha baixado naquele lugar, havia milhares de discos e CDs das melhores bandas de rock, punk, pop rock e até emo do mundo, algumas guitarras, violões, uma bateria, microfones, mesa de som, era um lugar com certeza maravilhoso, mais maravilhoso foi o que eu vi num canto uma guitarra Rickenbacker 330/340, só quem tem dinheiro poderia comprar aquela coisa linda, eu já tenho sorte de ter a minha Gibson Hummingbir, meio antiga, mas aquela era simplesmente demais.

__ Não devia estar aqui.

Ouvi uma voz dizer atrás de mim, era uma voz fria, não dizia num tom de ameaça, mas com certeza metia medo, e eu era covarde demais para me virar e ver quem era, vai que era aquele tal do Fugaku.

__ Não tem nada a dizer.

Tá, eu já falei que sou surper curiosa. É, a curiosidade venceu o medo, me virei lentamente para ver quem era, e me surpreendi ao ver o Uchiha do meio ali, ele esboçava um sorriso debochado que me fez ficar com muita raiva dele.

__ Desculpa eu não queria entrar, mas porta tava aberta e...

__ Gostou?

__ H ã?

__ Gostou... Da guitarra?

__ Há... Sim, sim, muito, meu sonho é ter uma dessa.

__ Pena que você não pode ter né...

E mais uma vez ele mostrou aquele sorriso debochado, faltou muito pouco para eu não voar no pescoço dele.

__ É né que pena. Da licença.

Falei entre os dentes, e fui embora, dando um esbarrão nele, para descontar um pouco da minha raiva. Já percebi que simpatia não é o forte dos Uchihas, mas beleza era uma coisa que eles tinham de sobra. Balancei a cabeça para espantar aquele pensamento, não ousaria me apaixonar por nenhum deles.

**Sakura Pov's Off**

**Sasuke Pov's On**

Não acreditei quando vi aquela garota no meu estúdio, mas tenho que confessar que achei interessante ela saber tanto sobre guitarras. Ela tem o cabelo rosa! Isso estranho, mas por incrível que pareça, nela fica bonito, e combina perfeitamente com os olhos verdes dela, e a boca rosada. Que dogra! Não acredito que eu to pensando nela, contando que eu enumerei as qualidades dela, coisa que eu não faço com nenhuma garota, o máximo que chego a dizer é o quanto as penas delas são bonitas, indelicado da minha parte, mas... eu sou homem. Eu vou dormir, que é o melhor que eu faço.

**Sas****uke Pov's Off**

Assim que Hataky e Fugaku terminaram sua conversa, as convidadas foram embora, Hataky estava um tanto feliz, depois que saiu daquele escritório, Sakura percebera, e esperava que a felicidade da mãe não fosse à infelicidade dela, como um casamento, era a última coisa que Sakura queria.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Desculpem pelo capitulo pequeno, mas estava sem criatividade sei que o final ficou meio ruim, podem dizer, aceito as criticas (reviews hehe), mas prometo um 3° capítulo bem melhor podem esperar.

Bjoo


	3. Mudanças

Bom, 3° capítulo estamos aii, espero que gostem!

**Sakura Pov's On**

Fui visitar a Ichigo novamente, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem precisava desabafar com alguém e ninguém melhor que minha melhor amiga.

Cheguei ao Sexy's Dreams de tarde, não suporto aquele lugar, ainda mais a noite é que quando os fregueses chegam.

Como sempre ela me recebeu com um surper abraço, fiquei olhando para ela, e percebi o quanto ela era linda, tinha cabelos pretos longos, um rosto perfeito, com seus olhos azuis e um belo corpo, ela não merecia aquela vida.

__ Ei Sakura, ainda ta ai!?

Ela me chamou me fazendo sair do meu pensamento.

__ Ah, claro, tava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu ontem. – menti.

__ Me conta tudo o que aconteceu!

__ Não acho quem seja tão interessante assim.

Sentamos na mesma mesa bem distante, ela pediu dois sucos para uma de suas amigas.

__ E então, como foi?

__ O cara que minha mãe ta saindo se chama Uchiha Fugaku, e tem três filhos, dois meninos chamados, Sasuke de 19 e Itachi de 23, e uma menina de 16 anos. Todos surper rudes, quietos e lindos. Um belo contraste. O jantar foi super chato, e minha mãe fez o favor de sumi com o tal do Fugaku e me deixou sozinha, sem contar com os filhos deles sumiram também. Ah! Já mencionei que a casa era enorme? Acho que todos os desabrigados do Haiti e um pouco daqueles que perderam suas casas nessas chuvas poderiam se abrigar lá.

__ Acho que isso já é exagero, não?

__ Talvez, mas com certeza os desabrigados do Haiti iriam caber lá dentro.

Ela não pode conter o riso e eu também.

__ Mas sério, foi tão ruim assim?

__ Eu ainda paguei o maior mico com um dos filhos dele.

__ Você não disse que eles sumiram?

__ É mais um deles resolveu aparecer e me pegar no flagra.

__ Você tava roubando!? – Ela exclamou fazendo cara de surpresa e em seguida rindo.

__ Até que não seria má idéia roubar aquela guitarra linda que eu vi lá. Ta parei. Sério, um dos filhos deles tem, vamos dizer, um estúdio próprio. É o cumulo da bunda virada pra lua.

Isso foi péssimo eu sei, mas não tinha outra expressão que pudesse, explicar isso.

__ Mas como todo os encontros da sua mãe, semana que vem ela vai querer esquecer esse cara.

__ Sinceramente, não sei não. Ela saiu da lá com um sorriso, que eu só vi quando casou com meu pai, e comprou um scarpan preto, que custou os olhos da cara.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso já iam dar sete horas, decidi ir embora antes que aquilo começasse a funcionar, parece que ela leu meus pensamentos, pela cara que eu devia ter feito.

__ Daqui a pouco já vamos abrir, acho melhor você ir.

__ É eu sei.

__ Desculpa... – ela disse abaixando o rosto.

__ Você não tem culpa de nada, escolheram isso por você.

__ E não posso nem voltar atrás.

__ Seja otimista, vai que aparece um príncipe encantado, vocês se apaixonam e ele te tira disso.

__ Isso aqui é realidade, não o conto da Cinderella.

__ Mas bem que você parece com ela.

__ Só se for no inicio, quando ela ainda é explorada pela madrasta e as irmãs.

__ Não, você parece ela no meio do baile, só que sem o príncipe, o vestido, e o glamour.

__ Então sobre o que?

__ Pra isso ainda não tenho resposta.

__ Muito bom esse conto de Cinderella.

__ Amiga, você é linda, e além de linda muito inteligente, meiga e divertida, com certeza vai achar alguém que goste de você além da beleza.

__ Espero...

__ Mas acho que já vou indo, antes que isso resolva funcionar.

Ela me acompanhou até a porta e nos abraçamos.

__ Tchau.

__ Tchau.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Três semanas se passaram desde o jantar, tranquilos, posso dizer até demais, minha mãe não implicou com minhas roupas, não perguntou como fui no vestibular, coisa que nem eu tive coragem de ver. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo e eu estou com medo do que seja. Acabei de sair do curso que estou fazendo de alemão. Sonho em ir a Alemanha, sei lá porque mais aquele país me intriga.

Acabei de chegar em casa e encontrei minha mãe sentada no sofá, com o som ligado.

__ Oi mãe, tchau mãe.

__ Espera, precisamos conversar.

O que que eu tinha feito dessa vez? Que eu me lembre nada. Não peguei o cartão de crédito escondido, nem dormi fora de casa por 3 dias como da ultima vez, não achava nada de errado que tinha feito, por enquanto.

__ Mãe, durante essa semana, eu não fiz nenhuma merda, sem bronca, por favor.

__ Não é sobre isso que eu quero conversa com você.

__ Então é sobre o que? – perguntei desconfiada.

__ Senta.

__ Prefiro ficar em pé.

E assim o fiz, só deixei as coisas que estava carregando do curso no sofá.

__ Então?

__ Você gostaria que sua mãe fosse feliz de novo?

__ Claro! Pergunta idiota, sem ofensas.

__ Então vou direto ao ponto. Vou me casar!

Senti minha boca se abrindo, e meus olhos se arregalando naquela hora.

__ Co...co...como... COMO!?!? Com quem??!!

__ Uchiha Fugaku.

O nome Uchiha já estava fazendo minha vida virar um pesadelo.

__ Mão você... você... você NÃO PODE!

__ Como, não? Já tenho 38 anos, tenho direito de decidir sobre a minha vida. E nada do que você dizer vai mudar minha decisão.

__ Mas mãe... e meu pai.

Eu disse já com as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos.

__ Seu pai morreu, eu estou viva.

__ Mãe...

__ E pode arrumar suas coisas, nós vamos nos mudar.

__ MÃE! PRA ONDE?!

__ Mansão Uchiha.

Juro que dá próxima vez que eu ouvi o nome Uchiha, posso cometer uma atrocidade.

__ Mas... mas

__ Mãe você não pode, e a memória do meu pai?

__ Filha, eu amei seu pai e vou continuar amando, mas não posso viver como se ele fosse o único homem da terra, tenho o direito de ser feliz outra vez.

__ Mas, mas... Ahhhhh!

Não consegui mais continuar aquela conversar, fui direto para meu quarto, tranquei a porta e fiquei me balançando na cama, pode parecer muito dramático, mas eu não conseguia entender, olhei par ao canto esquerdo do quarto e vi meu violão, o peguei e comecei a tocar a musica que meu pai sempre cantava pra mim, quando era criança, não tão criança assim, toda a noite, e que sempre me fazia bem nessas horas.

**Here Without You**

(Aqui sem você)

**A hundred days had made me older since the last time that **

(Uns cem dias me fizeram ficar mais velho desde a última vez que)

**I've saw your pretty face**

(eu vi o seu lindo rosto)

**A thousand lies had made me colder and I don't think I can **

(Umas mil luzes me fizeram sentir mais frio e eu não acho que eu)

**Look at this the same**

(possa olhar pra isso do mesmo modo)

**But all the miles that separated**

(E todas as milhas que separam)

**They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face**

(Elas desaparecem agora quando eu estou sonhando com seu rosto)

**I'm here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind**

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

(Eu penso em você, baby e eu sonho com você o tempo todo)

**I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams**

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos).

**And tonight it's only you and me**

(E hoje a noite só existe você e eu)

**The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello**

(As milhas continuaram rodando como as pessoas que deixam seus modos de dizer olá)

**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go**

(Eu ouço que a vida está acabada, mas eu espero que ela fique melhor como nós estamos indo)

**I'm here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind**

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

(Eu penso em você, baby e eu sonho com você o tempo todo)

**I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams**

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)

**And tonight girl there's only you and me**

(E hoje a noite é só você e eu)

**Everything I know, and anywhere I'd go**

(Tudo que eu sei e pra qualquer lugar que eu vá)

**I****t gets hard but it won't take away my love**

(isso se torna difícil mas isso não vai levar o meu amor embora)

**And when the last one falls, or when it's all said and done**

(E quando o último cair quando estiver tudo dito e feito)

**it get hard but it won't take away my love**

(isso se torna difícil mas isso não vai levar o meu amor embora)

**I'm here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind**

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

(Eu penso em você, baby e eu sonho com você o tempo todo)

**I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams**

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)

**And tonight girl it's only you and me**

(E hoje a noite é só você e eu)

Quando acabei de cantar, estava exausta as memórias do meu pai, estavam mais claras do que nunca. Levantei os olhos quando vi minha mãe entrando no meu quarto, ela sentou, perto de mim, eu encarei ela, sabia que ela sofria também.

__ Eu sei que você sente falta dele, eu também, mas eu quero tentar de novo. Faz isso? Por mim?

__ Eu vou tentar mãe.

Abraçamos-nos. Depois disso ela me disse para dormir, pois amanha seria um dia longo, eu ia me mudar para a mansão Uchiha, imagina! Com certeza muita coisa ia acontecer.

**Sasuke Pov's On**

__ O QUE?!!?!!?!!

__ Por que a surpresa?

__ O pai, você não acha que foi rápido de mais?!

__ Eu sou maior de idade e sei o que estou fazendo, agora pode parar com o drama. Seus irmãos aceitaram numa boa.

Bufando subi para o meu quarto.

A ROSADA VAI MORAR AQUI!

Essa frase ficava dando voltas na minha mente, até aceitava meu pai se casar de novo, mas...

Nada contra a senhora Hataky, mas a filha dela me tirava do sério, e ela conseguiu isso em um dia. Amanhã vai ser bem agitado.

A ROSADA VAI MORAR AQUI!

Bati na cabeça pra ver ser essa frase me dava um descanso, não conseguia imaginar no que isso ia dar.

Derrepente ouvir batidas na porta do quarto, gritei um entre, em seguida Karin, minha irmã entrou. Sentou na beirada da minha cama e ficou me olhando.

__ Você ta bem? – perguntei com expressão de quem não estava entendendo.

__ Nada... – ela murmurou.

__ Fala logo, te conheço, o que está te preocupando.

__ O que você acha do papai se casar de novo?

Claro ela estava preocupada, do papai se casar de novo. Karin sempre foi a filhinha do papai.

__ Eu acho legal, só não vou aguentar aquela estranha aqui em casa.

__ Ta falando da tal da Sakura.

__ Conhece alguém, mas estranha?

__ Odiei aquela garota, não tem o menor senso de moda.

Nessa hora eu tive que rir. Não que eu tenha achado a roupa da Sakura feia, aliás, estava muito bem nela, mas para minha irmã aquilo era uma abominação.

__ Eu só sei que amanha vai ser O dia.

__ Não quero nem lembrar.

Disse isso e me levantei, pegando uma camisa no armário, vestindo e botando minha carteira no bolso.

__ Vai aonde?

__ Em um lugar, e nem ouse contar ao pai que eu sai.

__ Ta bom!

Desci rapidamente, torcendo para que meu pai não estivesse na sala. Sai de casa correndo, sentindo o vento passar pelo meu rosto e o melhor, sentimento de liberdade.

**Sasuke Pov's Off**

**Terceiro capitulo aii...**

**Gravem essa ultima parte, esse lugar aonde o Sasuke vai, tem muito a ver com o decorrer da história.**

**Por favor, peço reviews, sinceras, criticas, elogios, ideias...**

**Bjoo**

**Respondendo reviews!**

**Kamilika Kamala Pilakelapeka: com certeza Sasuke e Sakura ainda vão ter muitas brigas, confusões e claro, romance, espero que goste dos outros capítulos.**

**Bibs: Muito obrigada, e acompanhe mesmo, muita coisa vai rolar.**

Aviso: alguns capítulos podem demorar, volta às aulas e carnaval aii, mas com certeza não deixarei de postar!!

9


End file.
